User talk:LhikanRULES95
TIL Are you kidding, I'm honored!!!!!!!!!! I'll take that as a yes!XD How do I join and what is a URL I'll put your name on the list,and a URL is like:http://custombionicle.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:LhikanRULES95&action=edit&section=1 Tanks for the LOLs manLhikanRULES95 00:59, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Well,I do what I can! Alpha Beings I'm answering soo late, but... You can make an Alpha Being if you want ^_^ --Diebeq5b 03:35, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Tank you. LhikanRULES95 17:42, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Deadliest Warriors You can use Vavakx for your series, but if you're going to kill him, it must happen in an alternate universe. --Diebeq5b 00:41, May 27, 2010 (UTC) ME, kill VAVAKX!!! Don't be silly(chuckles). What will acutally happen is that all the entrei's self-MOCs are blasted to an alternate universe. Vavakx might loose in combat, but, he would only appear to be killed, you see after he is defeated, he will get sent back to his home world, fully healed from the damage he toke, but will still have memories of the battle. LhikanRULES95 01:08, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Mission Into Darkness Would you like to write a chapter? Anything that gives me a reason to pur Shadow of a Hero on hold.I will just read what you have to know what it is about, then I will write it in a notebook. then I will type it. LhikanRULES95 03:31, May 28, 2010 (UTC) OK,Cool! Can Tyrak be in it?LhikanRULES95 03:38, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Sure,you can use any of your M.O.C.s you want! Thanks.LhikanRULES95 02:02, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Re: Mersery Sure, I'd be happy to let you use Mersery in your Deadliest MOCs competition. --Chicken Bond 22:30, May 28, 2010 (UTC) All right, good luck you are goinig to need it... LhikanRULES95 23:47, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Hey... Sure, thanks. LhikanRULES95 18:42, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Surprise me!!!LhikanRULES95 21:24, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Hi, I just wanted to stop by and see if you might want me to make you a sig, like mine: OK, what color/colors do you want it to be in? OK then, here it is!:LhikanRULES95 If you want to post it as your signature, just go to the template editor, and typ this in: User:LhikanRULES95/LRULES95 Thanks!!! Hey How come Nightwatcher's on the list for Deadliest MOCs? I never gave you permission to use him. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 20:15, June 10, 2010 (UTC) I am sooo sorry. I thought I asked you. I could find a replacement if you want me to.LhikanRULES95 Would you like to join User:ThatDevilGuy/That Devious Club?? Sure.LhikanRULES95 ThatDevilGuy (Talk) PollBlog Is it an for an alternate universe story? [[User:Ihu|'Ihu']] [[User talk:Ihu|'rules!']] 14:27, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Well... yes and no. the characters are from there own origanal universe and are beemed to an alternate worlds by one of the great beings. Deadliest MOCs So, when's my fight with Zaeron going to be? Jareroden97 03:52, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Sorry it is taking soo long. My mom is haveing a garage sale and she tried to sell my BIONICLE comics and novels(pulled a fast one, heh heh). But I'm free tommarow.LhikanRULES95 03:57, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Tyrak When're ya gonna take a picture? Toa Fairon Well, I havn't done this sort of thing before. I already do have a pic, it's just that I'm trying to get used to it. It will be up soon, I hope. ' something about BCW Hey, On the BIONICLE Crossover wiki, someone added A chapter to BIONICLE vs. Hero Factory without Permission--Spam 02:00, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hmm, mabye... 'Jareroden97 04:28, December 26, 2010 (UTC) How's the Skorr drawing coming along? ;) --Chicken Bond 08:49, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ?-LhikanRULES95